Conflicting Opposites
by edusuisebastianulquiorralife
Summary: Life, Death, Happiness, Sadness, Love, Hate, Peace, Turmoil-these are all opposites. They were opposites just as these are. But the question to ask is are they really as opposite as they seem? Because, it may be that it was all a part of their destiny. For now the story will just start from the beginning and focus on these two people, these two…Conflicting Opposites-more inside!
1. The Black Outlaw

Life,** Death, **Happiness,** Sadness, **White, **Black,** Morning,** Night, **Love,** Hate, **Peace,** Turmoil**; these are all opposites. They were opposites just as these are. They probably don't remember when it started, but they will never forget the journey that followed. Whether he meant to or not, he turned her whole world up-side-down and inside-out, but not necessarily in a bad way. So many opposites, so many contradictions; they were a contradiction. But the question to ask is are they really as opposite as they seem? Because, it may be that it was all a part of their destiny. Anyway, for now the story will just start from the beginning and focus on these two people, these two… _Conflicting Opposites._

* * *

"Stop! Thief! Someone get him!" yelled a portly, middle-aged man. The man waved his fists in the air wildly as he ran down the street trying to catch the disappearing boy ahead of him. The teen smirked as he ran, or rather jogged, away down the cobblestone path.

"He stole a weeks worth of merchandise, stop him!" screamed the man. The teen chuckled under his breath as he listened to the screams of the shopkeeper who he'd just stolen from, and the shouts of the people as they tried to find and catch him.

"There he is!" shouted a young woman.

"That's not him! He's over there!" said someone closer to him.

"Who are we looking for?" asked a man.

"It's The Black Outlaw! He's wearing his normal outfit too, how hard is it to find him?!" barked the angry shopkeeper. Looking around frantically for the boy.

The teen smiled to himself as he thought about those poor villagers. He quickly turned a corner and slowed to a brisk walk. He was sure that no one could see him now so he dropped his guard and allowed himself to think about the villagers a little more. He was too smart for them, and he knew it. It wasn't fair to them because he had a secret advantage and so he knew they'd never be able to catch him, The Black Outlaw, and that's why he was confident enough to steal now, when there was still light out from the setting sun. The only thing anyone knows about him is what he wears, the rest are rumors of things people make up, and that's how he plans to keep it. He kept his head down under his dark hood, to make sure no one could see his face or hair and give away any distinctive features. He wasn't from this country, so if anyone saw him, they'd know instantly where he was from.

The evening air was crisp and cool as he strolled through the alleys of the town. The sun had long set on the horizon, leaving only the lamps that dotted the streets as light, so the alleys were practically pitch-black. The boy's bag that was full of stolen goods jingled in tune to his steps as his black boots moved down the familiar paths. A sudden wind blew his black cape back, as well as his hood, exposing his blonde hair. He quickly yanked his hood back over his head and looked around for any signs of life. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was alone and kept walking, making sure to hold his hood every time the wind picked up.

The teen reached the edge of town where the forest begins and looked up at the glowing moon, his emerald eyes sparkling in the reflection of the moon. He looked back past the sleeping town and over the hills to the brightly lit castle. Its high gates, pointed towers, and rounded windows sadden and angered him. Bits of his past flashed in his mind and he turned away in disgust and walked into the forest.

After about a half mile trek in the forest he came upon a large tree with a huge trunk covered in moss. He pulled back a piece of bark and climbed inside the tree trunk. It had been hollowed out and supported by bark to make sure it didn't collapse. He bent down and unlatched a lock and dropped down into what used to be a secret bunker during a war a long time ago, but he now used it as a home and secret hideout.

He walked down the cramped hallway to a small wooden door that opened into the kitchen. His nostrils were immediately met with the smell of dinner.

"Mmmm, my favorite, porridge." he said in dry humor.

"Thank God! You're finally back! You're later than normal." said a voice from the other room.

"Yeah..." He looked around at the small, makeshift kitchen. The fireplace in the corner supplied the heat as well as cooked the meals, like the pot of porridge that was hanging over it now. There was a small hole that allowed the heat to escape without burning down the tree. Other than that, there wasn't much else besides a brown, wooden table, two matching chairs, and a matching cupboard that sat in the opposite corner of the fireplace.

"You scared me, I thought you might have gotten into trouble or hurt or..."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I worried you. I just took the long way home is all." The teen said sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. A young woman with curly, auburn hair and matching red eyes walked into the kitchen and gave him a hug. then looked him over.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're covered in dirt." she said with a look of concern. The teen looked down at himself and sure enough, his black t-shirt was covered in mud and his black cargo pants were smudged with dirt.

"Yes, I'm sure. And aren't I always covered in dirt?" He countered in an even tone.

"Yes, you are, but-"

"But you are still worried, even though there is nothing to worry about. Thanks, Erika, but I'm not the scared little boy you think I am."

"I know that. But can you blame me for worrying? You keep everything to yourself and never tell me what's going on or how you're feeling. I wouldn't know if you are fine or ready to blow up the town." She said exasperated.

"Nope, I don't think I'll blow it up today. Too hungry. Is dinner ready?" In his typical monotone voice.

"Takumi! Seriously! Talk to me honestly for once!" Erika said, slightly angered.

"I'm okay! What else do you want me to say?" Takumi said, trying to move on from this conversation.

"I just wish I could help you be more happy." She said in a serious tone.

"You are a great help, Erika. You practically raised me these past 7 years. That's about as helpful as a person can get."

She scoffed. "Yeah, _I_ raised _you_. I think you mean _you _saved_ me_ and I helped you around this "house" as thanks."

"No, really, you were and are a big help. Trust me. Now, is dinner ready?" He said.

"It should be ready in a minute. But you know Takumi, one day I hope you find someone you can open up to, you know? And not have to feel like you can't be honest and talk to them. I want you to fall in love."

He didn't respond and they ate dinner in silence, after which Erika went straight to bed, claiming to be sleepy but Takumi knew she was just sulking. Instead of going to bed, Takumi stayed up and thought about what Erika said earlier.

"Someone I can open up to, huh?" He said aloud to no one. "I wonder who that would be."

Takumi went to bed that night dreaming of the girl that he could open up his heart to. In his dream he saw a hazy image of a girl with striking amber eyes and long black hair. He woke up with the image still in his mind.

_ I wonder who that could be,_ he thought.

"Could that be the girl I'll fall in love with?" He joked to himself.

He got out of bed to prepare for the day, little did he know it would be the day that changed the rest of his life.

* * *

**Sooo definitely different from my first story yeah? I know there is no Misaki in the beginning but don't worry, it just had to start that way. Everything will be fine so stay calm, she's coming. This is a slightly different and definitely slightly more depressing story...Don't ask why haha. They obviously are set in a different time and place and the chapters are shorter(in my opinion but I was told this was the same length as PSP). And I'm putting my dribble at the end of these chapters so you can get straight to each chapter. The updates on this are going to be VERY slow because I have to split my time with not just PSP but also my writing I do not on Fanfic, sooooo that's it for today.**

**I so do NOT own Maid-sama or it's characters!**

**Thanks!**

**Pc&Lv**

**R&R**


	2. The Girl from the Dream

_**Flashback**_

**Takumi went to bed that night dreaming of the girl that he could open up his heart to. In his dream he saw a hazy image of a girl with striking amber eyes and long black hair. He woke up with the image still in his mind.**

**_I wonder who that could be,_ he thought.**

**"Could that be the girl I'll fall in love with?" He joked to himself.**

**He got out of bed to prepare for the day, little did he know it would be the day that changed the rest of his life.**

* * *

Takumi made breakfast for himself and Erika before quickly getting dressed in his "daytime" attire, which was the same as his night-clothes except a different color. Now his cape and hood were tan, and his t-shirt and pants were camouflage green, with dark tan boots. He was just about to leave when Erika woke up.

"Hey, where are you going so early in the morning, isn't it a little too bright for you to be outside?" She said still trying to shake off the sleep.

"I'm just going to go pawn some of this stuff on the black market. I shouldn't be too long." He said, holding up his bag from yesterday.

"What stuff?" She asked, walking towards him.

He sat down at the table and dumped the contents of the bag on the table.

He had stolen from a merchant's shop, so there were all sorts of things: from bags, to jewelry, to expensive cloths. There were also little trinkets that he had taken because the shopkeeper had refused to sell one to Erika one day. Unlike himself, she wasn't one of the most wanted criminals in the country, so she did their shopping and anything that required showing a face. Except when he stole, he took the items to the black market to sell illegally, so she wouldn't have to be punished for it if the market was ever exposed to the royal guards.

"Wow this is a good catch, these will sell great!" Erika said, energetically.

"Yeah, I might be able to get you something decent to wear." He said, glancing at her.

"No, that would be a waste! What's wrong with what I have?" She said standing up.

"Just look at yourself, you're not exactly wearing royalty attire."

Erika frowned when she looked at what she had on. He was right. She was wearing a simple tan dress with a red apron, both worn and faded from the years of wear and the few washes. The dress was long-sleeved and reached her ankle in length. The best part of the dress was the sweet-heart neckline that made it look like a dress instead of a brown sack with holes cut out for the head and arms. There were even patches to cover tears that had come from working in the dress.

"It's not that bad." She said after a pause.

"Yes, it is. Plus, your birthday is coming up, so think of it as a birthday gift." He stood and started putting the items back into his bag, leaving a few of the trinkets for Erika to keep.

"Takumi you know I don't need any of this for my birthday."

"You may not need it, but you definitely deserve it." He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Takumi." Called Erika.

"Yeah." He said with his back still to her.

"Thank you."

He turned around and gave her a smile and left without saying a word. Once he was outside, he took a moment and breathed in the fresh air. Living under a tree could get a little stuffy sometimes. He walked to town whistling a tune Erika often sang when he was young, for some reason he was in a good mood today.

When he got to the edge of the forest, he turned right instead of heading straight into town. He walked until he was at the gate that separates this town from the next, and then turned down a side street. He was covered by the high brick houses but was still careful and kept his head down. When he reached a two way split in the road he made a left and came upon what looked like a dead-end. In reality there was a loose brick in the wall that, when moved, exposed a lever which moved a portion of the wall when pulled. When the wall moved, a door appeared behind it. Takumi looked around to check for people before knocking on the door with the secret knock he had learned to do from watching others. As soon as he finished a small slot moved to the side and a scraggly man with sunken eyes appeared. Takumi had seen him before but never noticed how skinny he looked until now, when he could clearly see him in the daylight.

"What's the code?" Said the man in a raspy voice.

"Like us, the code does not exist." Takumi said in a monotone voice, like he had so many other times.

The man closed the slot and the door opened.

"Welcome, brother, let the code live on forever." Said the man before extending his hand for the secret shake that Takumi also knew.

"And may we live mightily like the code." Takumi said, returning the shake and stepping into the cavern. He surveyed his surroundings, checking for potential buyers.

Auctions wouldn't start till later, but it was always good to see what kind of money you could make in case you want to wait for a better crowd. It was pretty crowned today, and by the looks of the men, there were a lot of people in need of a few things, so Takumi decided he'd auction most of his goods today. He walked up to the bar and sat down. Ordering a mug of cider and a small bowl of gruel, he watched the people converse in whispers and thought about what other things he needed to do after he got the money. Time passed quickly before the auctions and when the same man who had greeted him announced that sales were about to start, Takumi stood and walked over to the main area. He gave the barkeeper a nice tip before leaving, even though he didn't touch his food.

"Okay, we'll now start with all sales of jewels." Said the skinny man.

Takumi walked up and placed his jewels on the table.

"Let the bidding begin!"

* * *

Takumi sighed, auctions had taken longer than usual.

_So much for doing other things today,_ he thought, stepping out of the cavern, _at least I got a decent amount of money_. It was already dark outside and the sun had been replaced with the moon. He decided to "pick up" a few things before going home, and chose to take the rooftops to get there this time.

He scaled a wall, placing his feet in the nooks and crannies of the cobblestone house, and smoothly stepped on top. He jumped from roof to roof until he reached the food store he was looking for. He easily slipped in and got the foods he wanted, and as always he felt guilty so he left a single coin **(as if what he took only cost one coin)** in the middle of the floor with a black "O" around it; hence where his name Black **O**utlaw came from.

He slipped out of the store and started to head back to the forest. He was on the other side of town, near the castle and took to the alleys, so he couldn't be seen by the castle guards. As he walked through the town, he looked at the different shops, stores, and houses. Suddenly, he heard voices ahead of him and he quickly jumped to the closest cover, which happened to be a dumpster, and hid.

"I said let go of me!" Came the voice of a girl.

"So you think just 'cuz you work at the castle you're all high and mighty?" Asked a tall, bulky man. Takumi peered around the garbage can and looked at the people. There was a girl in a maid's outfit surrounded by three guys, the tall one who had just spoke, a short, fat one, and a lean, medium height one. The girl was clearly out numbered, but it was his policy to never get involved with others, too dangerous. He didn't dare risk being discovered and turned in because he tried to help someone.

"No, I don't! Now let me go!" Yelled the girl.

"Shut up! If you like to yell so much, why don't I make you scream out of pleasure?" Asked the medium height guy. That made Takumi shudder in disgust, urging him to leap out and beat up the guys and run away, with no questions asked. But before he could even stand up all the way, the girl had already punched the guy where the sun doesn't shine and yanked her had out of the bulky guy's grasp. She tried to make a break for it but the fat guy cut her off and she was quickly captured again.

"You shouldn't have done that you little whore!" Said the guy who got kicked, still clearly in pain. The girl just glared at him and struggled to get free. The glare caught Takumi's attention. Her eyes... there was something about her eyes.

"I'm gonna teach you how to be a good girl."Said the guy, pinning her to the wall and lifting her skirt in one motion. The girl continued to struggle and shout slurs at the men, but, realizing that she was trapped, the girl closed her eyes and turned away.

"That's a good girl, no struggling." Said the guy as he forcefully grabbed her right breast. That got the girl fired up again, and she spat at the man.

"Brat!" He yelled and smashed her head against the wall, knocking her out. With that, Takumi finally decided he had enough. He got up from his hiding place and ran to attack.

With the element of surprise on his side, he easily took out the fat one, and then engaged the tall, bulky one. The guy threw a punch, but Takumi easily dodged and countered with a quick punch in the stomach, and a side kick to the head, and with that, the guy was out. Now, he turned to face the creep who still had the girl in his clutches. Takumi took a deep breath so he didn't get carried away and kill the guy for his disgusting attitude. The guy dropped the girl and they began a short fist fight with Takumi as the winner. After all three of the guys were sprawled out on the ground, Takumi walked over to the girl to see if she was alright. But when he looked down, he was completely taken aback by shock. He was looking down at the fair-skinned, raven-haired girl he had just seen the night before.

Laying right in front of him was the girl...the girl from his dream...

* * *

**Yay! It's Misaki! haha, I don't know why but I decided to put this chapter up instead of PSP, but it will be up shortly! You could say PSP and I have a back and forth relationship and that why it's always pushed back haha. And sorry if the beginning chapters on this are kinda slow, the plot is just one of those that you have to set it up. Okay, just to clear up some confusion: This was supposed to be set in sort of medieval time, but then, I decided I didn't want that because then they wouldn't have a lot of stuff I was going to put into the story (like the moving cobblestone wall in this chapter). So just image it's in the future but we have reverted back to brick and cobblestone and stuff with kings and castles. Needless to say it's an AU. Sorry if it's still confusing! And sorry for any typos, I didn't edit this one as closely soooo yeah sorry! haha!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Pc&Lv**

**R&R**


	3. A Secret Exposed

_**Flashback**_

**With the element of surprise on his side, he easily took out the fat one, and then engaged the tall, bulky one. The guy threw a punch, but Takumi easily dodged and countered with a quick punch in the stomach, and a side kick to the head, and with that, the guy was out. Now, he turned to face the creep who still had the girl in his clutches. Takumi took a deep breath so he didn't get carried away and kill the guy for his disgusting attitude. The guy dropped the girl and they began a short fist fight with Takumi as the winner. After all three of the guys were sprawled out on the ground, Takumi walked over to the girl to see if she was alright. But when he looked down, he was completely taken aback by shock. He was looking down at the fair-skinned, raven-haired girl he had just seen the night before.**

**Laying right in front of him was the girl...the girl from his dream...**

* * *

Takumi sat in shock for what seemed like hours-but in reality was only a few minutes- staring at the girl. Everything was still and quiet except the soft blow of the wind, which made his thoughts rage even louder in his head.

_Am I dreaming? Maybe it is a coincidence she looks the same? This is just too weird,_ he thought.

_But she looked exactly like the girl in my dream last night! Have I seen her before without realizing? But what are the odds I'd see see her again, and then run into her like this?_

He sat beside the girl trying to sort out his confused thoughts, listening to the faint sound her her breathing and trying to steady his own breath. When he heard the soft moans of the guys he had beaten up, signaling that they were starting to wake up, he snapped himself out of his thoughts of possible explanations. Unsure of what to do next, he went back behind the dumpster to get the bags that were full of the things he "picked up" from the store. He had left them there when he had jumped out to help the girl.

_I should probably get her some medical attention,_ he thought as he walked back over to the girl. _But I can't risk being seen if I go to the hospital. I can't just leave her though…She would just end up right back in the position she was in before... I guess I have no choice then._

He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable fate his actions delivered to him, and picked the girl up and held her in one arm and held his bags in the other. Then he began walking to the forest.

It was deep into the night, the moon had risen high into the sky and acted as his guiding light once he got into the forest. When he reached his tree he gently set the girl down to pull back the bark. Instead of jumping straight down into the hallway he used the ladder this time. He held the girl and his bags in one arm and used the other to help himself down. He opened the door as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Erika in case she was asleep.

He set the bags on the table in the kitchen before walking into the "living room" which connected the kitchen to the two bedrooms. The only furniture in the room was two hand-made chairs and an old love-seat that Takumi had found in the street one day, but it was such a small room that it seemed cramped.

Takumi entered his bedroom on the left and laid the girl on his bed. Then he went to go get the medical kit that they kept in the pantry. He peeked in to Erika's room and saw she was not there, when he went into the kitchen he saw a note on the pantry and figured it was from Erika.

_"Hey! I'm staying at Gon-chan's again! I know I didn't stay that long this time, but something came up!_

_You know the drill, I should be back in a couple of weeks max!_

_Don't get into trouble while I'm gone! I cooked enough porridge to last 3 weeks, but if something happens I know you can take care of yourself. _

_Remember to be careful and stay hidden! If you need me to buy anything just collect some money and I'll do it first thing when I get back! I tried to stock up on items before I left, but just in case!_

_Be good!"_

_-Erika_

Takumi sighed. It was odd for her to leave so soon, but then again she never did have good timing. He grabbed the med kit, set a pot of porridge on the stove to heat, and went back to his room to treat the girl's injuries. Her cuts and bruises weren't that bad, but he was more concerned that she might have a concussion. He ate his food while watching the girl sleep, lost in his thoughts.

_This is just too bizarre,_ he thought. _Why did I even bring her here? She can't know where I live or I could be arrested. I should be more worried about that, but I guess I can always scare her into keeping quiet._

Getting more and more frustrated over this whole thing, he decided to get some sleep. He walked out into the living room and laid on the love-seat and before he knew it, he was asleep.

He woke up when he heard banging at the door, panicked he stumbled off the tiny couch, tripping over his cape that he'd fallen asleep in, and dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just you." He said, exhaling with relief. The girl turned around and gave him a look of fear and hatred, which shocked him.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled, throwing a knife at him. He dodged, noting that he probably should have hidden any weapons until she knew the situation.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." He said as he walked towards her slowly.

"Get away from me, pervert!" She screamed, throwing another knife. He dodged again.

"Hey stop that! I'm not one of those creeps who attacked you, I'm on your side." He said.

"Let me out!" She said throwing a fork this time, he caught it instead of dodging.

"Look, will you just sit down and let me explain. You are injured and need medical help." He said a little annoyed she kept throwing things at him.

"Let me go and I'll get right on that!" Another fork flew at him, which he caught.

"Please, would you stop throwing things and listen?"

"No Pervert!" She changed it up and threw a spoon at him. Instead of catching or dodging he let it hit him at he moved toward the girl. He caught her arms before she could get away, pinning her to the wall. His cape fluttered to the sides acting like a cage. She tried to wriggle free, but couldn't. He felt a demonic aura start to come out of her as she shot a glare up at him.

"Now will you please listen to me?" He asked in a sweet voice and soft smile. She just glared at him, which is when he noticed her eyes. They were the same amber eyes of the girl in his dream, confirming it once again.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly, but the nervousness and confusion in his voice did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"..."

"Oh come on, if you tell me I might let you go." He said in a coaxing voice. The girl hesitated, then decided she had nothing to lose.

"Hyodo... Hyodo Misaki."

"Misaki, what a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said with a smirk. She glared at him.

"It's Hyodo to you! Now let go!"

"Aw but Misaki, that's no fun! Don't you agree Misaki?" Smirking again, he was clearly teasing her.

"Stop calling me that pervert!"

He frowned.

"That's not my name, Misaki."

"You look like one, now let me go." She struggled in his arms but his grasp on her held her in place.

"How so?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well you've trapped me in this place and you won't let me go. And just before I passed out I was attacked by perverts so I can only assume you're a pervert too." She said matter-of-factually.

"I'm not, and to prove it I'll let go of your arms if you promise not to throw any more stuff, you may have a concussion so all this excitement may not be good for you." Misaki tried to ignore the concern she thought she heard in his voice.

"Fine." She said. He let go of her arms and took a step back, and as soon as he let go she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. It was a good, hard punch too, any other person probably would have fallen on the floor, but he just smirked.

"That wasn't very nice Misaki. You could have hurt me."

"Hey, you said no throwing things. We didn't discuss punching." The fiery glint in her eyes caused him to grin with interest.

"Fair enough, but you should sit down now. Like I said, you might have a concussion so it's bad for you to be moving this much."

"I think I'm alright, I don't take advice from perverted guys." Misaki was still in her battle stance the entire time. He smirked.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm the guy who saved you from the perverts even though it's strictly against my policy."

"Right, you saved me from the perverts so you could kidnap me for yourself. My hero!" She said, mockingly.

"I didn't kidnap you, I brought you back here so you could get medical attention."

"Why didn't you just take me to a hospital then?" He paused.

"Because...that would not have been... good for me." He said, trying to answer carefully they were starting to go into a touchy subject.

"And why is that?"

"It's because it would be dangerous if anyone saw my face."

"What's the big deal about your face?" She clearly didn't see anything that would be a reason to avoid a place, in her opinion his face was actually quite attractive...Wait what?

"Hey do you ever pay attention to those wanted posters they hang around town?" He asked, shocked she hadn't figured it out by now.

"Don't change the subject, and no I haven't, why? And why can no one see you?"

_That explains it,_ he said._ I knew she would have recognized me if she had seen a poster, but that still doesn't explain why I feel like I've seen her._

"So you never hear about the top criminals in our country?" He asked, still not answering her questions.

"Of coarse I hear about them, I don't live under a rock. I'm well aware of the top 10 criminals, the most famous is the Black Outlaw I believe. I just don't have time to stroll idly down streets and read posters. Now stop changing the subject, why can no one see your face? What's the big deal."

"Hey, why can know one see your face?"

"It's not just my face, I have to be completely unseen, unknown, unheard."

"And why is that?" She asked exasperatedly.

He paused, he wasn't sure if he should continue or change the subject, but for some strange reason he wanted to trust her. After a long pause as he raged his mental war, he decided to take a leap of faith and trust her.

"Because I'm... The Black Outlaw."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm really glad I could post this because I'm sick right now so I didn't think I'd be able to, that's why it's shorter than normal.**** Thanks for being patient with these updates, I know I'm terribly inconsistent and I'm sorry about that. Oh and I have a question, how long should I make this? Like PSP I don't have a set length for this, I'm kinda at a loss for how far I should take the story. So help me out and comment and tell me if this is worth making into a real-deal story if you know what I mean! Or if its more of a two-shot type story (even though it's more than two shots already) let me know, Thanks!**

**Pc&Lv**

**R&R**


End file.
